The 21 Day Plan
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: A bunch of, somewhat related, one-shots between Jareth and Sarah. Basically he kidnaps her and forces her to play a game.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I have a bunch of little random tidbits of Labyrinth stories floating around on my computer so I decided to make them into a bunch of one-shots. They are all somewhat connected, but that won't matter until the end.

Edit: 2/27/13

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep beeeep <em>**Crash**_**.**_ Sarah sat up as she threw her alarm clock across the room. It was only her third day at her new job, but she was already sick of it. After graduating high school she got an office job to save up money so she could move out of her parent's house. That job didn't last long. Two weeks after working there she was fired for arriving late one too many times. Now she was currently working at a local restaurant, taking the morning shift, so she could continue saving.

"I sometimes wish I would have just stayed down in the Underground." She told her beloved Lancelot who was lying next to her in bed.

"Do you now?"

Her head snapped up when she heard that. It was a voice she recognized, a slightly irritating yet completely sexy voice that brought back memories.

"Jareth?" She hissed when she looked around her room and found no one.

"Yes my dear?"

"Where are you? What do you want?!" She pulled the blanket up around her neck as she shrunk back into her bed. Today was not starting off very good.

He chuckled, "How long has it been Sarah? Four years? My, that's a very long time. You've grown up to be a _very_ pretty woman."

"Shut up! Go away; my life sucks enough right now."

"But didn't you just wish that you would've stayed down here with me?"

"I said nothing about _you_." She kicked the blankets off and ran to the bathroom locking the door. She didn't have time to reminisce with the Goblin King. Pulling her shirt off and slipping on her bra, she opened the medicine cabinet, pulled out her toothbrush, and shoved it in her mouth. She screamed as she closed the cabinet. In her bathroom mirror was the wildly attractive pretty boy.

"Miss me?" He taunted her.

"What are you doing you perv?" She threw her toothbrush at him and pulled on a shirt.

"You're the one who left in the middle of our conversation. That was very rude."

"Hoggle!" Sarah yelled into the mirror. A few seconds later Hoggle showed up behind his King.

"Higglepuff, what are you doing here? I instructed you to work on the garden all day."

"It's Hoggle, and what are you doing here?"

"Why, Miss Sarah summoned me."

Sarah scoffed, "I did not. I'm trying to get ready and he pops up out of nowhere! Hoggle please, can you do something about him?"

"I'm...I'm afraid I can't Sarah. He is my King after all."

"Good boy Higgle! Now go and continue your work." Jareth smiled at the goblin. Hoggle sighed and disappeared.

Sarah frowned, "Just get out of my mirror please."

"If that's your wish." She watched as he appeared behind her. She spun around and looked up at him.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh Sarah, you are so confusing. Now let us get down to business, shall we?"

She sighed in defeat and sat down on her toilet seat. "I knew you wanted something."

"Why, I don't want anything. You're the one who wished to come back my dear. I know, let's play a game."

"I don't like your games."

"Oh, but you'll like this one. The rules are very simple: you stay down in my kingdom for twenty-one days and not fall in love with me."

"...That's all?"

"Yes, you'll get to see your friends and there may be a party or two you can attend. But, you cannot leave the castle."

"Why not?"

"I want to keep you out of trouble." Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Also, it makes the game harder for you, but more fun for me."

"Harder? Please, this'll be a piece of cake. What do I get if I win?"

"You'll get to leave."

"That's it? Then what's the point of playing?" Suddenly the bathroom around her changed and she was in front of his castle.

"You'd rather stay down here for all of eternity?"

"What...where am I?" Her mouth hung open as she looked around the area.

"Now, if I win you'll become my queen without a fight. Got it?"

"Did you just kidnap me?" She asked, completely unaware that he just finished explaining.

"Sarah, do pay attention. If by the end of the twenty-one days you do not fall in love with me you are free to go home. But, if you do fall in love then we will marry. And there's no way you can lie about it because once you leave here for the second time, you can never come back."

"Never?"

"We'll unless of course you marry me. Then you'll have free range of both the Underground and Above."

"I don't plan on ever coming back here. Fine, I'll play you stupid little game, but you'd better not whine when you lose."

Jareth just smiled as he showed her inside. "I'll show you where you will be staying." When he pushed open the door Sarah saw a bunch of goblins all over the room with a few chickens here and there. Over in a corner, a group of goblins surrounded one particular chicken.

"Leave the chicken alone!" Jareth said to the group as he led her to the stairs. He turned to look at her. "I do hope you become my Queen, I get tired of having to be their mother." He looked over her head. "Put the chicken down!" He yelled. As he turned back to walk up the stairs he began to rub his temples, "So so tired."

He led her through the maze of staircases to a silver door. On the other side was a golden one. "You will stay here; across from you is my bedroom in case you need me for _any_ reason." He smirked at her as he opened it. Inside was a large bed with red and light gray pillows stacked all over it. Across from her bed was a rather large looking closet full of elegant dresses and outfits.

"So this is where you keep your drag queen clothes?" She said to herself.

"To move around the castle you just wish for whatever room you want and the door should appear to you. Now then, I have things to do so I shall summon Hedgewart and he can keep you entertained."

"It's Hoggle."

"Yes yes, I will see you tomorrow my dear when the game starts." He gave her an evil smile.

"What? Doesn't it start today?"

"No."

"That's not fair! I don't want to stay down here any longer than I have to."

"I thought you grew out of that phrase." He sighed as he disappeared behind a door that magically popped up.

"Sarah, what did you get yourself into this time?" Hoggle sighed as he came walking down a staircase towards her.

"I don't even know." She glared at the spot where Jareth's door had appeared.


	2. One Fuzzy Creature

Sarah yawned and stretched after a full night's sleep. There was a note pinned to her door that told her to meet the King down in the dining room for breakfast. She picked out a dark red cotton dress that went quite well with her hair and opened her door to the stairs. She thought about the dining room and a door appeared in front of her. Not sure she ordered the right room, she quietly opened the door and peered in.

"Good morning Sarah," Jareth smiled at her. The man looked perfect even though it was early in the morning. "Please, do sit next to me." He motioned towards a chair.

She leisurely walked over and sat down to his right. "What are we having?" She asked trying to make simple conversation.

"Whatever you wish my dear." He snapped his fingers and a rather large goblin came out of a door in the back of the room. He carried a plate full of assorted brightly colored fruits. She chose a plate and they ate in silence for a few moments.

Soon a little puff ball of orange fur waddled into the dining room. "Good morning King!" It said in a very high pitched squeaky voice that made Sarah have to restrain her urge to pick it up and squeeze it. The orange puff attempted to jump up to the table, but its short stubby legs wouldn't allow him to jump higher than a few inches. Jareth watched the furry creature's feeble attempts.

"Here, let me help you." Sarah picked it up and set it on the table next to a plate of fruit. Jareth watched with curious eyes as two tiny stubby arms popped out of the fur and picked up a slice of apple. It began taking small bites out of it and they could hear it munching. Sarah returned to eating, but noticed Jareth was still staring at the creature.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. He didn't move a muscle, just kept staring at it. "Jareth?"

The creature put the apple slice down and sighed. "Here it comes," he squeaked.

All of a sudden Jareth let out a loud high pitched, "Come here!" as he stood up so fast his chair fell over. He picked up the orange puff and squashed it against his face. A huge grin split open as he rubbed his nose into its fur. Eventually, he put it down, got his chair, and continued on with lunch as if nothing had happened.

"J-Jareth?" Sarah was staring at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Jareth looked confused and conveniently avoided the subject. "How did you sleep, my love?"


	3. Two Inner Peaces

Sarah was looking out her window when she felt someone sneak up behind her. "Jareth, what are you doing?" She turned around only to see that instead of a blonde haired pretty boy, there was a giant red goblin. "Ludo!" Sarah grabbed her friend and buried her face in his fur.

"Sawah!" He yelled back as he wrapped his arms around her in a giant bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're here! Has Hoggle filled you in on what happened?" Sarah watched as Ludo nodded sorrowfully. "Hey, don't look so sad. I'm okay. Say, what do think about taking a little walk?" He perked up at this and pulled her to the door.

The two ended up walking out to a courtyard filled with beautiful flowers. Sarah walked hand in hand with Ludo as she reminisced about the first time she met him and how her life was going now. Soon they came to the middle of the yard and sat down.

"This would be a beautiful place to practice my meditation."

"Huh?" Ludo cocked his head to the side, never hearing about this 'meditation' before.

"It's where you think about your inner peace and nothing else. It really calms you down and makes you a peaceful person. At least for a few minutes anyway." Sarah giggled as she crossed her legs and watched Ludo attempt the same. "Maybe meditation isn't right for you." She laughed as he fell over.

:::

Sarah came back out to her newfound meditation area after dinner. She was all alone as she sat in the middle of the grassy area and crossed her legs, laying her hands on top. Closing her eyes, she focused on her breath.

"Having fun?" A voice came up behind her and made her jump.

"Jareth," she muttered under her breath. She didn't opened her eyes knowing his voice full well by now.

"Whatever are you doing?"

Sarah sighed as she cracked one eye opened and looked at him when he moved in front of her. "Meditation."

"Why? That looks so boring."

"Just try it and leave me alone." She snapped her eye shut. Eventually she heard him plop down in front of her and her eyes flew open in shock. "You mean...you're actually going to try it?"

"I have nothing better to do at the moment. I was planning on pestering you, but you look so peaceful and beautiful." He flashed a wicked smile. Sarah groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Just sit in this position, place your hands on your knees, and be very relaxed."

Jareth winced as he crossed his legs to copy her position. "I don't think a man is supposed to stretch this way."

"Then sit in the normal cross-legged position. Okay, now close your eyes and take deep breaths. What helps put me in the mood is to count to ten, then think about one thing that brings joy."

"What if it's violent?"

"...Well I suppose if it makes you happy..."

"I know! I'll just think about you." Jareth flashed another grin as she blushed slightly.

"Just keep your mouth shut. You're making my blood pressure rise."

"I can see that."

"Shut. Up."

"Yes love."

"Jareth!"

"If you would quit talking then I wouldn't feel the need to respond. Honestly, I thought you were smarter than that."

_Silence._

"Well you're no fun," Jareth stuck his tongue out. She ignored him and continued meditating on causing him physical pain.

About five minutes later she heard him give a bored sigh. She continued ignoring him as he got up and stopped next to her. She felt him place a light kiss on her cheek.

"Well this was fun and all, but I think I'd rather watch a plant grow." He laughed as her faced turned red. "Did your blood pressure rise again dear?" He got up and left before she could hit him.


	4. Three Screams in the Night

Sorry this took me so long to post. I kind of...erm...forgot about it. *hangs head in shame* Also, I wanted to put this up quickly so I didn't get around to the shout outs but thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

><p>"There was blood everywhere. She looked at her best friend and tears fell down as she saw that blood was dripping out of her mouth. It was too late for her. She had to return to the dead-" Sarah squeaked as she read from a story the goblins picked out.<p>

"Hey, are you crying miss Queen?" A goblin asked as she wiped away a tear.

"Please, how many times must I tell you, just call me Sarah."

"But King told us to call you Queen!"

Sarah closed her eyes and screamed inside her mind. Why must he be so persistent? "Let's continue shall we?"

"But if it's going to make you cry miss Queen-"

"Oh forget it, I'll read it to you tomorrow when I'm not feeling so emotional." Sarah marked the page and put the depressing book down. She continued her day as usual, wandering around the endless castle with the story in the back of her mind. She joined Jareth for dinner and stayed silent through most of it, until he got fed up with her silence.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"Huh?" She looked up from her half eaten food and looked at the puzzled king.

"You are unusually quiet tonight. What did you do?"

"Me? Do something? No, it's more like what you did."

"What did I do?"

"You keep depressing books around this place." She placed her fork down and rose from the chair. "I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll go to bed early tonight." As she passed by him he lightly grabbed her elbow.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine really, just a little depressed and tired. I don't want to ruin your dinner. Good night," she shook him off and continued on her way. He whispered her a good night as she shut the doors.

:::

There was blood everywhere as Sarah looked over to Missy, one of her best friends. She screamed when she saw Missy covered in blood. She looked down and saw that she too, was covered in it. She tried to get up but slipped. She tried to call for help, but found she was unable to do anything but scream.

"Sarah!" Jareth was violently shaking her awake. He heard her screams from across the hall and came to make sure she was okay.

"Wha? What! Get off of me!" She lashed out at him as he tried to calm her down.

"Hey, it's me. Calm down!" He took an elbow to the face as she froze and stared at him in the dark.

"Oh Jareth! I'm so sorry!" She took his face in her hands and rubbed the spot she hit. It was on his left cheek bone. "That'll be a nasty bruise by morning. Do you want me to go get some ice for that?"

"What do you think servants are for? I'm fine, I'm more worried about you right now."

"I'm sorry, it was just a really bad nightmare. It was from the stupid book I was reading to the goblins."

"What one? Would you like me to burn it since it caused so much harm to my sweet innocent Queen?" He flashed her a smile and grimaced at his slightly swelling left cheek. "Maybe I don't want you as my Queen if you're going to be this abusive."

"I'm really really sorry Jareth! You know I would never-" He cut her off by putting a finger over her mouth.

"Shush, we'll just pretend this never happened. Now go back to sleep and dream about rainbows and kittens. I'll see you bright and early in the morning for breakfast."

"Okay," he pulled the blanket over her and she gave him a questionable look. "What do I owe you? You'd never let anyone get away with this."

"You read me too well Sarah," he softly said, "let me kiss you. It's the least you could do since you put a flaw on this beautiful face." He smirked as he bent over the wide eyed girl. His smirk grew into a large grin as he quickly gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Sarah," he purred as he slipped out of the room.


	5. Four Little Plops

So so sorry this came late. My computer died on me and I couldn't get to **any** of my stories. Least to say I started hyperventilating. Luckily though my Dad got the restore thing working long enough to let me download them all to a flash drive! Thanks Dad!

* * *

><p>Sarah walked into the dining room and waited for her breakfast. It was awhile before Jareth joined her.<p>

"Good morning Sarah." He said, keeping his head down. "Quite a lovely day isn't it?"

"Are you alright Jareth?" She noticed he kept his face away from everyone. When he didn't move or reply she got up and lifted his face to her and gasped.

"Hello dear," he smiled.

"Oh no! Jareth, did I really cause _this_ much damage?" She saw she had left a pretty good mark on his face from the night before.

"No reason to get all upset, just finish your break-" he stopped and lock his eyes on a familiar orange puff that waddled through the room.

"Ello king!" It squeaked as it walked out of the room.

"-fast." Jareth finished his sentence. She shrugged and sat back down. _Plop._ They both looked up at each other.

"Did you hear that?" She asked him.

"Yes, maybe it was just something in the kitchen." _Plop._

"No, that's coming from in here. It almost sounds like something dripping." _Plop._

"I'll have my servant's fix it after we're done."

"Shouldn't you do something about it now?" _Plop._

"I don't fix things."

"Of course not, you break them." She said under her breath. _Plop._ They continued to eat in silence. _Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop._

"Oh for goodness sake!" Jareth stood up and yelled for one of his servants.

"Yes my king?" A small goblin asked.

"Listen," _Plop._ "I want you- no I need you, to fix that noise. It's driving me insane."

"It sounds like the ceiling is leaking again. I'll get it fixed right away my King!" The overly happy goblin strolled away to get others to help him. Jareth sat back down and began eating again. _Plop. _

"Aaah!" Jareth screamed. "How can you be so calm with that irritating noise?" He asked Sarah.

"It doesn't bother me. And it's funny to see you irritated." She gave a little laugh as he glared at her. "Here, pick up your plate and follow me." He gave her a quizzical look but did as she said. She led him out to one of her favorite spots in the whole castle. The courtyard.

"There, it's nice and quiet and peaceful out here. No more dripping sounds."

"Thank you Sarah," he sat down next to her. They were silent for a few moments. "When you become Queen-"

"_If_ I become Queen."

"Yes yes, but when you do," Sarah rolled her eyes, "this courtyard shall be yours since you seem to like it so." She stopped mid bite and looked up at him.

"That would be nice," she smiled. "_If_ I ever become Queen."


	6. Five Brand New Couples

"Five," Sarah said as she walked into the throne room. Jareth was sitting on his throne reading paperwork that meant basically nothing to him.

"Five?" He looked up at her and pushed his reading glasses down his nose.

"Five."

"…six?"

"No, Hoggle has had five girlfriends in the past week! Why is it that a goblin like him can have all the girls he wants, but I've never been asked out once by a guy?"

"How would you like me to answer that Sarah? I don't know, nor do I care about Hoggle's past girlfriends. Why don't you go eat some ice cream or whatever it is girls do when they're depressed." Sarah sighed and sat down on the ground near the throne. The doors to the castle opened and four pairs of goblins came walking in, each pair holding hands.

"Oh," Sarah whimpered as she put her head in her hands. "Life's not fair."

"No one ever said it was." Jareth had gone back to reading the paperwork. She looked up at him and threw a slipper at him. He casually held up his hand and caught it, never looking away from the papers. "If you want it back you're going to have to apologize." She sighed and looked back down to the ground.

"Maybe I would feel better if I could leave the castle and go for a walk." Her slipper landed next to her and a crystal ball appeared in her hands. She looked into the ball and saw scenes of the outdoors.

"Pretend you're going for a walk."

"But it's not the same." She threw the ball and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She went back to sulking into her hands.

"Don't be such a drama queen." He got up and placed his papers down on his throne. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "I suppose I could take you for a walk."

"Really?"

"Let me go get your leash."

"That's not funny," she said as he chuckled. She followed him out the doors and into the town. She saw a goblin giving his girlfriend flowers, a couple holding hands as they watched their pet chicken,and a goblin give another goblin a kiss and run away. "I changed my mind, this is just making things worse." She turned around and headed back to the castle. Jareth caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"Follow me," he commanded as he gently pulled her away from the town. He took her to a beautiful waterfall with many colorful flowers surrounding it. "Not everything here is dull and dirty." He said as he saw her eyes grow big. "Still sad?"

"It's so pretty!" She ran to the edge of the river and saw all the strange looking creatures swimming in it. "This definitely made my day. Thank you Jareth." She smiled at him and he looked away.

"Yes, well, don't expect me to do anything like this ever again. I was just bored reading through that paperwork."

"It's wonderful," she laid down in the grass and closed her eyes breathing in all the smells of the flowers. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was back in her bed room. A goblin walked in and placed down a plate of food. She thanked the goblin and looked out the window. It was dark out and she could see the stars. Her stomach grumbled so she took the plate of food and sat on the window sill. There was a slight knock on her door and Jareth came in.

"You fell asleep in the field so I brought you back. Just though I'd clear it up in case you were confused."

"I kind of figured something like that happened." She smiled at him and he looked away again.

"I'll let you eat in peace. I'll be away for the rest of the night, so if you need anything just ask one of the servants."

"Okay," she said as he slide out of her room. She went back to looking out the window and thinking about the pros and cons of living down here. So far the pros out-weighed the cons.

* * *

><p>Aw, that one turned out way too sweet :3 Review please! Next one hopefully won't make you gag.<p> 


	7. Six Sounds of Thunder

"One dark stormy night, there once was a young girl trying to find her way to the bathroom." Sarah said out loud as she stumbled through the darkness trying to find the magic door that led to relief. It was darker than usual tonight because of the fact that some very dark clouds rolled in. If there was one thing that Sarah hated more than unfair things, it was thunder storms. Finally, after trying door after door, she found the bathroom. Making it a quick trip she flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and flew out of the bathroom running back to her warm bed. BOOM! Sarah screeched as the thunder started. Being left in complete darkness she found her way back to her door and ran inside as another sound of thunder let loose. She slide into bed and rolled into a ball pulling the blankets over her head.

"What the?" Sarah muttered to herself as she brushed up against something. She opened her eyes and saw Jareth fast asleep when lightening lit up the room. She uncurled and noticed she wasn't in her room at all. Before she could climb out of bed and sneak back to hers, Jareth yawned and grabbed hold of her. She tried to slip her way out, but his death grip was too strong. She decided it was best to just stay there until morning.

:::

"King! King! It's breakfast tiiiime!" A little goblin ran in singing. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight before him.

"Uuuh, must you wake me up so early?" Jareth mumbled into his pillow. He opened his eyes and saw that the pillow he had wasn't a pillow at all. It was Sarah. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She looked at Jareth and blinked at him a few times. His head was on her shoulder staring up at her.

"Good morning," she said, "why are you so close to me?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Well, it was thundering out and I had to pee, but when I ran back into my bed I found out it was yours. I tried to leave, but you grabbed ahold of me before I could."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were a pillow."

"No problem, just let me go now." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "OH EW!" She screamed. "You drooled on my shoulder!"

"Oops...like I said, I thought you were a pillow. Hey!" He pointed to the pillow she was laying on. "You drooled on _my_ pillow!"

"Well at least I didn't drool on _you_."

"So, breakfast in here or in the dining room?" The goblin asked.

"Dining room!" They both said in unison.


	8. Seven Lame Names

"Sandy?"

"No."

"Candy?"

"Nope."

"Sally?"

"No."

"Sand Paper."

"Are you on drugs? No!"

"Sissy?"

"I'm not your sister."

"Cutie Pie?"

"What? No."

"Sarie?"

Sarah sighed, "Jareth, I don't want a nickname. Especially not…Cutie Pie."

"But I'm bored, and you need a nickname. How about Sassy? I like it, it fits you very well."

"Jareth-"

"I'll let you give me a nickname! You know, as long as it's not embarrassing, random, irritating, rude, crude, ugly, makes me seem less attractive."

"I'm not giving you a name and you're not giving me one. End of story Jareth." Sarah got up from dinner and headed towards the door."

"Where are you going Sare Bear? I didn't say dinner was over."

"Enough!" Sarah exploded and headed over to him. She squinted at him as he gave a noble glare. "Call me a nickname again and I'll touch your bruise."

"You wouldn't dare!" Jareth said in a mock shocked voice. "If you do, I'll just kick you out of the castle."

"...can I go back home?"

"No, you'll be living on the streets down here."

"Jareth," Sarah sighed again. "Must you act like a child?"

"Child? There's nothing childish about me."

"Oh yes there is."

"You haven't seen me with my pants down. OW!" Sarah lightly punched him on his bruise on his face from last night, but to him it felt like she threw a brick at him.

"I change my mind, you're not a child you're a pervert." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She lost her balance and landed on his lap. He looked down into her eyes and a blush spread across her face.

"Is it getting harder to win?" He purred as his face came a few inches closer. She could feel his warm breath against her face as she looked back into his multicolored eyes. She looked down to his lips and saw them curve into a smile.

"No! You just become more and more irritating." She snapped out of the trance she was beginning to fall into and shoved him gently away and jumped up. Her heart began to flutter as he ran his fingers along the back of her arm.

"Good night Sarah."

"Good night Jareth," she took a deep breath and walked out of the room, only looking back at him when she closed the door. He was watching her with a sad, almost haunted, look in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her forever.

* * *

><p>So this one turned out a little deep :3 I love Jareth when he's in his flirty mood! R&amp;R please and thanks!<p> 


	9. Eight Fallen Shelves

"Holy crap Gertrude!" A little goblin yelled to the other goblin.

"I didn't mean to do it!"

"The King's going to kick your butt! Oh no, I think he's coming."

"What are we going to do?"

"We? There's no 'we' in this!" The goblin ran away leaving Gertrude shaking in fear as the door to the library slowly opened.

"Hello? Is everyone okay in here?" Sarah asked as she peeked her head inside. She gasped as she saw a pile of books and shelves in the middle of the floor. In the center of it all was a small blueish-green goblin with big, round, scared eyes.

"I didn't mean to make them all fall...please don't tell the King! He'll kick me out of the castle and I really like it here! I don't want to go back out there. There's mean goblins out there and it's all nice and comfy in here and-" Sarah put her hand over the goblins mouth and picked her up.

"Don't worry, I wont tell on you." She gave her a smile and placed her outside the library. Sarah began to place the empty shelves right side up and put the books back in their place. As she bent down to pick up a blue hard cover book, a gloved hand stopped her.

"What have you done to my beautiful library?" Jareth asked. Sarah paused for a moment thinking of a reason he would believe.

"It was an accident, I wasn't pay attention and I just sort of ran into one shelf which knocked over another one. The rest of them just wanted to follow the pack."

"Oh really? Because I saw Gertrude knock them over while she was horseing around with that other goblin."

"Oh...that was all an illusion."

"I didn't know you were capable of illusions."

"Well now you do." She flashed a smile at him and he looked away.

"You are a terrible liar." He sighed and started picking up books. "Well, since you knocked them all over are you going to help me pick them up?" Sarah gave him another smile for taking it easy on the goblins. "Quit smiling at me and help me clean this place up."

"Yes my King," she chuckled as he awkwardly stepped over books to get to the shelf. He glared at her sarcasm and they began to have a contest to see who could put away the most books.

**At dinner later that night:**

"That was sweet how you didn't kick Gertrude out of the castle." Sarah smiled, "It was even sweeter how you let me win."

"I didn't let you win," he brooded. For the rest of that day he sat around pouting and mumbling about how Sarah must have cheated.

"Sure you did," she gave him another smile and he looked away again.

"Did not," he mumbled.

"Did too," she mumbled back.

* * *

><p>Eh, not my best, I couldn't figure out how to end it. *sigh* I hate writers block lmao. Enjoy anyways~<p> 


	10. Nine Pirate Ships

"You look like a pirate." Sarah said to Jareth. He opened one eye, then the other and slowly sat up in his bed.

"How do I look like a pirate?" He yawned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. "And why are you in my bedroom so early in the morning?"

"There's someone here looking for you. I told Hoggle I'd come and get you up. And, there's just a pirate vibe coming off of you."

"That's nice to know," Jareth said as he rubbed his chin and groaned from being half awake. "Who's here?"

"How am I supposed to know? This is your castle, your business."

"Leave, I need to get dressed." Jareth grunted as he got out of bed and opened his closet. He was in the middle of picking out an outfit when Sarah came back in.

"One more thing, he said you owe him money."

"Calico Jack," Jareth hissed.

It was near an hour before Jareth finally made his way down to meet this Calico Jack. He was taking his time, there was no hurry in meeting an angry, broke pirate. He walked into the throne room and didn't notice the door open a crack. Sarah peeped her head inside to look at this mysterious pirate. He looked dirty but had an air of nobility around him.

"Glade you could finally join me," Jack grunted as he got up out of Jareth's throne.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want my money."

"How much?"

"All of it."

"What if I said no?" Jareth challenged.

"Then I'd just have to take your little girl there." Jack pointed to the door and laughed as one of his ship mates came up behind Sarah and grabbed hold of her.

"Sarah!" Jareth yelled. "Why didn't you stay in your room you fool!" She tried to answer but the pirate covered her mouth. Jareth turned back to Jack and glared at him, getting a very scary look that Sarah had never seen before. "I won't talk about a deal until you let her go."

"Don't be that way, you know you can trust me. Give me the money and I'll let her go."

"Last time I trusted you my castle was full of your goblins and I almost ran out of food. So you owe _me_ money."

"I owe no one."

During their bickering Sarah was squirming trying to get out of the pirates grip. She eventually got her mouth to where she could bite down on his hand. He yelped in pain and she managed to slip away. She ran over to Jareth and he grabbed hold of her tightly.

"Jareth, just give him the money."

"I'd listen to your girl there." Jack grinned.

"I'm not his girl."

"Yes yes, whatever."

"Fine," Jareth said feeling defeated. "I'll get you your money, just promise you will never come back here."

"You know I don't make promises."

"Do you want your money?"

"Fine! Just hurry."

**Later at dinner:**

"I didn't know you had pirate here." Sarah said as the food was placed in front of her.

"Yes, we have a few. They are a nuisance, but I like them too much to ban them."

"Like them? He was threatening you!"

"That's just Jack. He's always been a hot head. Next time, don't make me pay him."

"Next time! I though he wasn't coming back."

"Oh he always does. It's a game we play to see who will break first. The last few times I've been winning, not giving him money."

"What does he do?"

"Leaves."

"Oh, so that was all an act?"

"In a way." Jareth took a fork full of food and stared at it. "He still owes me for all the food his stupid goblins ate." Sarah giggled a little at the look of seriousness on his face.

"Why don't you just make him pay you? You are the king after all."

"Where's the fun in that?" They both smiled at each other and continued on with their meal.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I was feeling piratey today. Hope this one turned out a little bit longer for you guys!<p> 


	11. Ten Proofs

**A/N:** Just letting you guys know, Calico Jack was a real pirate from the 1700s. I can't claim to have made him up ): And just because I'm in the mood: I don't own Labyrinth either! Okay,I'll shut up now~

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight, you <em>want<em> to spend time with Jareth. The man who stole your brother and trapped you down here, then let you go and then trapped you down here again. The irritating, pretty boy, selfish, stuck up, self absorbed, self centered, glittery, King?" Hoggle asked with pure shock/horror on his face.

"Well when you put it that way...it's still a yes. Have you ever spent quality time with him?" Sarah asked in return.

"No, I'm not stupid enough to. I know how he is."

"How do you know that when you haven't spent one-on-one time with him?"

"Trust me, when you've been living here for as long as I have you'll understand."

"You should just give him a chance." Sarah sighed, she could usually win an argument with Hoggle, but today she just wasn't winning.

"I've given him chances; many, many, many, chances. He always puts me on hard boring jobs, forgets my name, and treats me like dirt. Actually I think he treats dirt better, he gently sweeps it out of his way but he violently kicks me. He's going to do the exact same to you."

"I don't think he would kick me."

"That's not what I mean. Just don't trust the man, I thought you learned that the first time you were here." Hoggle grunted as he got up from the bench in the garden. "Now excuse me, but I have to finish a hard boring job Jareth put me in charge of."

"I'll prove you wrong!" Sarah shouted after him. She rested her chin in her hand as she gazed off into the newly put in waterfall Jareth got specifically for her. He couldn't be all bad, could he? An idea suddenly popped into her head. She shot up and headed indoors as quickly as her legs could take her. It took her awhile to find Jareth, but when she did she made a sneak attack. He was sitting in his library, back turned away from the door, reading over some papers. Sarah silently slide through the door and creeped up behind him. Just to taunt him, she planted a soft gentle kiss on his right cheek. He screamed and threw the papers everywhere.

"Sarah! What the hell are you doing in here!" He turned to her with a disoriented look in his eyes. "Excuse my language, but you scared the living crap out of me."

Sarah giggled as she poked him in the chest. "Did you pee your pant's Oh Holy One?"

His eye twitched as he took in her strange attitude. "Are you...are you feeling okay? Maybe you should lay down for awhile."

"I'm feeling fine," she would be damned before she let him find out about her mission of proving Hoggle wrong.

"Well then, is there something you need? You can always ask a servant, they'll be more than willing to help."

"I do need something," Sarah mused. "I need you to answer a question of mine."

"What question." His face turned serious as he called for a goblin to pick up his disheveled papers. "No, you cannot go home yet."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask. I just want to know how you're doing today."

"How am I doing? How does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your crabby."

"It should look like I'm very busy. With this draw back you've just made I might not make it to dinner."

"Oh?" Sarah suddenly had a pang of sadness at that thought. Before he could question her response, two medium sized warrior goblins came in.

"King, the weapons have been polished and put away."

"Thank you, that'll be all." Jareth motioned for them to leave.

"Why do you need weapons?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, this isn't just a land of dreams-or nightmares for some- it's an actual country. And within a country there comes quarreling. Go to the library and read up on it if you want." He turned away from her again. "It will get you out of my hair for awhile." He said to himself.

Sarah scoffed, "Well I don't want to be in your hair anyways. I'd probably get all tangled up in it." This made Jareth laugh for a reason unseen to Sarah. She stood there for a little while longer until her boredom got the better of her. She sighed dramatically and left. She took two steps before coming back and sticking her head inside the room. "You are still coming to dinner, right?"

"If it makes you happy." He sighed.

"It would. Nice talking with you." She shut the door and scampered back to her room with a slight evil grin on her face. For in the few seconds it took her to make those two steps, Sarah figured out that Jareth was nothing like Hoggle thought he was. He was a push over. And Sarah was the one who could do the pushing. "If he thinks I'm a spoiled brat now, wait until he gets done with me. He's going to create a monster." She giggled to herself as she lied on her bed thinking of what to wear to dinner.

* * *

><p>Well this one turned out quite nice even though I wrote it at two in the morning running on nothing but pixy stixs (aka my addiction) and water. How was the length on this one? Longer, shorter? Tell me in the reviews!<p> 


	12. Eleven Little Children

This was originally supposed to come later, but it was so good I just had to upload it now :3 I'm sure you can handle it.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever thought about your kids in the future?" Jareth asked as he looked over Sarah's head and stared off into the distance as they ate their dinner.<p>

"Not really, why?"

"Just wondering. I bet my kids would be the most adorable little brats you've ever seen."

"Well you have the brat part right." Sarah giggled to herself as he came back down to earth and raised his eyebrow at her. "I think my children will have long brown hair and turn out to be good. All children make you go grey after awhile, but hopefully mine will take it easy on me."

"Well now, if you had a maid to help you, you wouldn't turn grey."

"How can I afford a maid?" Sarah squinted at him. "We all can't be a king or queen like you."

"You could marry one."

Sarah went quite for a minute before coming up with a reply. "I would like to raise my children myself."

"I never said you couldn't do that. I just suggested a maid."

"I don't want your suggestions about _my _future children." Sarah said getting a little heated.

"Sarah, calm yourself, your making your face turn red. When I said you could marry a King I didn't mean me."

"How many other kings do you think I know?"

"I was just suggesting to set your hopes high."

"Why would I do that? People always say never to get your hopes up."

"That way when they come crashing down, I'll be here to pick up the pieces." The goblins listening outside the doors found his little comment to be quite the pick up line, but Sarah thought differently. She shot up and stormed out, almost hitting said goblins with the door.

It wasn't till later that night that the guilt started to eat away at her. She tossed and turned in her bed thinking of all the ways she could have handled that situation better. She could have ignored the comment, gave him a disapproving look, or simply just changed the subject. But no, she let her anger get the best of her. "It's not fair," she mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and put her slippers on. She went out her door and down to his room. The door wasn't latched so when she softly knocked on it, it opened a little.

"Yes Sarah?" Came a soft tired voice. He didn't sound angry or hurt, just tired and sad.

"C-can I come in?"

"You're already halfway in." She opened the door the rest of the way and saw him sitting up in his window playing with one of his crystal balls. He was staring off into the distance, the look on his face similar to how it was in the dinning room.

"I came here to apologize for my behavior at dinner. It was very unlady-like and improper all together. No one should have acted like that and I sincerely apologize. I didn't mean to get all upset over that little comment, or that whole conversation. I just-"

"This is rather a long apology. Can you skip to the end please?" He didn't turn to face her, just kept staring out into the distant scenery.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"Thank you Sarah." There was silence as Sarah shifted awkwardly on her feet. He wasn't moving, he just just kept staring.

"Jareth, I can't handle this anymore. What's the matter?" She relaxed a little when he turned and faced her.

"Nothing dear, now go to bed. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"...Okay," she gave up realizing she was never going to get him to talk. She quickly walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and swept out of the room. He watched her nightgown slip out of the doorway as she returned the door to it's previous position. He sighed and continued looking back out into the distance.

"Why does love hurt so?" He asked himself. He's time was drawing to a close and he was afraid she would not marry him after all. This was his last chance and he could feel it slipping out of his grasp.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please and thanks! And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing!<p> 


	13. Twelve Black Widows

**Unique Fantasiser: **Thanks for the comment! I try not to make her too bitchy,but it's so hard with Jareth the way he is XD

**Nicole: **If you're into pirates you might have heard of him before, he's a real pirate. It's also a name of a rum :p Thanks for reading, I update about once a week.

* * *

><p>"Are you willing to marry me for my wealth?"<p>

"No."

"Are you willing to marry me then kill me for my wealth?"

"Maybe...no."

"Are you willing to marry me, kill me, then go back to your other home?"

"No Jareth," Sarah sighed. "I'm not going to marry you _or_ kill you. Although at times I'd like to." She licked her fingers and turned the page in her book. She had been sitting in the library reading a variety of stories written by goblins, when Jareth had walked in. They didn't talk for awhile as he wandered through the shelves of books. Eventually he gave up looking for an interesting read and came and sat down across from her. She looked up from her book wondering what he wanted when he entrapped her into a conversation that eventually ended in their daily marriage talk.

"I do prefer if you would choose to marry me then kill me instead of not marrying me at all." Jareth clapped his hands and his servant goblin brought in a cup of hot tea. "Would you like one?"

"I am not a black widow." Sarah said. "No thanks."

"I never said you were a black widow. This tea is oftly bitter Maggie, please take it back to the kitchen and add more surger...or less bitterness." Jareth handed the cup back to the goblin and began flipping through a nearby book.

"You basically called me that, only in a more wordy version. I thought you would've enjoyed bitter tea, it would match your heart."

"I don't think you understand what a black widow is. And I take offense to that, my heart is not bitter at all. This book is boring," he said as tossed the book aside and picked up another.

"I understand perfectly well what it is, I think my stepmother is one. You're right, your heart isn't bitter, how can it be when you don't have one? And that book was very interesting, you just don't have an imagination."

"Your stepmother is a spider? And if I didn't have a heart, how come I love y-" Jareth stopped and Sarah snapped her head up.

"What were you going to say?" Her eyes widened.

"Nothing."

"Say it Jareth."

He shook his head and watched the goblin open the library door with his sweeter cup of tea. "Thank you Maggie." He reached out for the cup, but Sarah was too quick and grabbed it for herself. "I asked you if you wanted a cup." Jareth grumbled as he sunk down in his chair and glowered at her.

"Oh I'm not going to drink this, I'm going to threaten you with it." Sarah stood up and held the steaming cup above him. "You are going to tell me what you were going to say, or else I'll dump it all over you."

"You're threatening me with my tea? It wasn't even that big of a deal!"

"Say it," Sarah tipped the cup over so the tea barely touched the rim.

"Fine! Why must you be such a pushy evil brat?'

"I'm bored."

"All I was going to say was that I love..."

"I can hear you when you mumble."

"I love..."

"Jareth, stop being a child."

"I'm the one being a child?"

"JARETH!" She tipped the cup a little more.

"FINE! I love yoga."

She smirked, "Liar. You were going to say me."

"True," Jareth smirked as he slipped the cup out of her hand. "I do love myself an awful lot."

"Jareth," Sarah sighed. She sat back down with a slight smile on her face and continued reading. He sipped his tea and watched her over the cup with the same smile on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Eh, this one didn't turn out too well. I was bored and needed to update though. R&R, it makes me happy when I'm reading reviews!


	14. Thirteen Banana bread banana nana

A/N: So sorry you must read this story, I've made up an irritating little song about banana bread and now it's gotten stuck in my head. I shall release some of my pain unto my beloved readers.

* * *

><p>"What smells so good?" Sarah asked as she walked into the kitchen. She had been locked up in her room after dinner afraid to see Jareth. They had gotten into an argument and it had gotten pretty heated. It had to be around midnight when she thought it would be safe to come down and grab a late night snack. Instead of seeing the expected goblin chef, she saw a blonde haired pretty boy. Quickly ducking behind a nearby counter she peeked over the edge to watch him stir a bowl of batter.<p>

"Banana bread, banana bread, banana nana nana nana nana-bread," Jareth softly sang to himself. Sarah had to muffle her laughs. _So this is what he does in his free time,_ She thought, _and he put on an act of doing important things._

"Hanel! Come in here and open the oven for me would you? I got an arm full of my new recipe."

"Is it a new banana bread recipe?" A goblin asked as he walked into the kitchen and did as Jareth told him.

"Yes, and this one will be the best of them all."

"All of your banana breads are the best!" The goblin piped up. "No one could make a better one than you sire."

"I'm flattered, now go away." Jareth placed the dirty utensils in the sink and stared at them. "Oh Hanel, come back here would you?"

"Yes King?"

"Clean these dishes." He walked out of the kitchen and Sarah held her breath as he walked past her. He paused for a minute and looked at the spot she used to be in. She was too quick and managed to slip around the corner out of sight. Jareth shrugged and continued on.

Sarah lurked in the shadows near the kitchen until she heard the ding of the oven. The smell of the fresh banana bread had won her over and she decided that she could deal with Jareth's childness for a small slice. She began to slink her way to the kitchen, but quickly went back into the shadows when she saw Jareth fly down the stairs and rush into the kitchen.

"Don't touch it! Don't touch it! It's my bread, I'll deal with it!" He shooed Hanel away from the oven and pulled out his bread. Taking a whiff of it he stared at Hanel.

"Is there something wrong with it King?"

"It...it...it smells heavenly." Jareth sighed in contentment. He placed it on a rack to cool and began to wander around the kitchen. "What time is it Hanel?"

"One in the morning King."

"Okay, write a note to tell my _lovely_ future Queen," Jareth said sarcastically through gritted teeth, "that I shall not join her for breakfast. Besides, I don't think she's want me there anyway."

"You're staying up for the bread?"

"Yes, I want to be the first one to taste it, and knowing you goblins, if I wait till morning it'll all be gone. I'm going to the library to read. If I come back and find even one crumb of it gone, I shall drop you in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Yes Sire." Sarah waited till both Jareth and Hanel left the room. She grinned wickedly as she pulled a fork out of the drawer and proceeded to the cooling bread. _If Jareth is going to act in a childish way and fight about useless things, then I shall do the same._ She paused before attacking, _What if Hanel gets in trouble for this? _She shrugged and decided to make it obvious that she was the criminal who ate the heavenly banana bread.

**Later:**

"Sarah!" She jumped at the sudden loudness. She had fallen asleep on her bed with a full stomach. Her door crashed open and there stood Jareth. With an empty pan.

"So you were in the kitchen. I thought I felt your presence."

"Yes...I don't know why you didn't send a goblin down to watch your 'heavenly' banana bread."

"I didn't care enough. Plus they would probably eat it."

"You didn't care? I thought you wanted to be the first to taste it. So what's my punishment? Do you hate me enough now that you'll send me back home?"

"I could never hate you Sarah," he got a wicked grin on his face, "but I've already chosen your punishment. I've sent Hanel down to the Bog."

"What! Why did you do that you horrible horrible man! He wasn't the one who ate it."

"Oh I know, but I figured since it was your fault he's down there, the guilt you must feel would be a sufficient punishment."

"That's not fair! Get him back here. Right. Now."

"Someone's gotten bossy. Maybe if you became my Queen you could get him out yourself." And with that Jareth left. It was later, because Sarah couldn't sleep knowing what she had done to poor Hanel, when Sarah had found Hanel perfectly safe.

"Hanel! I thought the King sent you down to the Bog?"

"No? Why would he, he's too busy brooding about his banana bread. He said it was some feral goblin who came into the kitchen and ate it. Poor thing must've been starving to steal _the Kings_ bread!"

"So now I'm a feral goblin?" Sarah mumbled to herself.


	15. Fourteen Awkward Eye Contacts

Sarah was taking her time in the shower. She was singing any and all random notes that popped into her head as she stood under the warm streams of water. She thought about her home and how her parents must be worried about her by now, or if time even moved there at all while she was down here. She rarely thought about Jareth while she was in the shower, that was until today.

Her and Jareth locked eyes through the clear glass. While she was in her own little world Jareth came into the bathroom not noticing the sound of the shower, too consumed inside _his_ own little world. It was about two seconds, but to them it felt like two hours, before Sarah screamed and Jareth quickly fled the situation. He slammed the door and ran back to his room.

_**Later**_

Sarah had tried and tried to rid the earlier situation out of her mind. She eventually decided to grab a book and sit out in the garden. It was a nice day and she stayed out for quite awhile. It was until she couldn't see her pages anymore when she realized that it was getting late and she had completely missed dinner. When she went back inside she asked one of the servants if they could take her some leftovers up to her room.

"The King requests that you come to the dinner table."

"But isn't dinner over?"

"No, he waited for you." Sarah followed the goblin with shock on her face. As they entered the room Jareth was sitting in his chair toying with his food as he had a goblin read him papers.

"So glade you could join me," Jareth said, clearly annoyed. He shushed the goblin and sent him away.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Why did you wait for me?"

"It was polite, even though I don't think you know the meaning of being polite. One definition is to arrive _on time_ to an event."

"Sorry,'' she mumbled again as she went and sat down across the table. Jareth had seemed to completely forget about the incident that happened earlier, either that or he was planning something terrible. There was an awkward silence in the air that made the goblins shift uncomfortably and Sarah sit on the edge of her chair waiting for something to happen.

Dinner was halfway over before Sarah spoke. "Jareth…"

"Yes?"

"Please say something. No one likes this awkward tension."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe we should address the problem."

"Problem?"

"Please don't play this game Jareth, it's awkward and the goblins can feel it. I don't like this whole situation." Sarah teared up a little out of embarrassment.

"Fine," Jareth got a serious face and motioned for the goblins to go away. He didn't continue until he was positive they were far enough away they wouldn't overhear. "Just to let you know, I didn't see a thing. By the time I became aware of what was going on, I was already locked into your beautiful eyes."

"Oh gag…are you positive you saw nothing?"

"Like I said, all I saw were your lovely eyes." Jareth smiled at her and she gave a smile back. "Let's forget that ever happened. It'll be better for both of us."

"Sounds good to me. It was ever so nice outside today, if it's like this tomorrow would you like to join me out in the garden?"

"Are you inviting me to spend time with you?"

"I suppose I am." She smiled.

"I'd love to." He smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this one turned out so short, I couldn't really do much with this idea. Like I said, they are just one-shots! Thanks for all the reviews guys!

And Nicole-who doesn't like banana bread? :D


	16. Fifteen Little Issues

"Good morning!" Sarah bounced into the throne room refreshed from a great night's sleep. It was the first time she didn't wake up homesick. She waited for a reply, but Jareth was too consumed in his work to even noticed she came in. "Well isn't today a splendid day?" She said a little more loudly as she opened a window and leaned out. "Wonderful day for a walk!" Still no reply.

"Hoggle, come here!" Jareth finally shouted, but he did not lift his head and see Sarah.

"Yes King?" Hoggle asked as he opened the door, almost hitting her. "Oh! Good day Miss Sarah."

"Hello Hoggle."

"Why is this not adding up? How could we've spent so much money on fairy poison, yet there's so much money spent repairing fairy damage?"

"Well…I think the Labyrinth's been eating the poison."

"What?" Jareth finally looked up-but ignored Sarah-to glare at the goblin. "What do you mean it's _eating_ it?"

"Every time I place a bottle down, it disappears! No joke your Majesty!" Hoggle waited for the King to reply, but all he did was mumble to himself. "Can I go back to the gardens?"

"Yes, but before you do, go get Sarah up. Tell her I won't be coming to breakfast today." There was silence as Hoggle looked from Sarah to Jareth.

"I'm right here you royal pain in the-"

"She's been here for a while King. She was trying to get your attention earlier, but you were too focused on the fairy problem." Hoggle cut her off.

Jareth looked up, "Oh, well then there's no need to tell her. Now get back to work."

"Yes my King." Hoggle bowed and waved goodbye to Sarah. She smiled and waved in return, then glared at Jareth who returned to his work.

"Jareth, I was thinking-" But before she could say more, another goblin came in to announce there was a giant spill in the kitchen.

"Well then do the logical thing and clean it up!" Jareth grunted. "Were you saying something my love?"

"Don't call me that. I'm bored."

"Go explore the castle."

"What if I get lost?"

"If you're not back by dinner I'll come to your rescue. Here," he threw her a crystal, "take this with you."

She played with it for a little while before throwing it back to him. He caught it without even looking up. "I don't want to go alone, what if I come across something dangerous?"

"I wouldn't allow you to explore if I knew there was something dangerous in my castle."

"Yes, but what if it moved in in the last few days while you were asleep and you don't know it's here?"

Jareth looked up, "What are you talking about? One of the goblins would have reported it or something. Don't procrastinate, it's unattractive." He looked back down.

"I'm not procrastinating, and I'm most definately not trying to be attractive." Jareth never responded and Sarah stayed there saying nothing. Eventually he looked up again at her.

"Good-bye Sarah, go explore."

"No thanks, I'll pass." She sat down on the floor and stared at him. He tried to ignore her, but he couldn't help feeling awkward and paranoid with a girl staring. He looked up and glared at her, but that didn't do a thing. He grunted and continued on with his work while she continued staring.

"Would you at least blink Sarah!" He had had enough and stood up throwing his papers onto his throne. "What is it you want to do? It better not take long."

Sarah looked to the ground and played with the dirt. "I don't know what I want to do, maybe we could go out of the castle for once?"

"That'll take too much time. Sarah, what's the matter?"

"Nothing! I swear. I just want to do something with you." She closed her mouth suddenly and looked away from his gloating face.

"Oh? So you do like spending time with me."

"Not to the point that I want to marry you."

"But if you did you wouldn't have to worry about wasting days. We could be together forever." The playful look on his face disappeared. "I don't like losing time with you either." He said softly. Sarah blushed as she looked to the ground again and played with her hair.

"I'm going to go sit out in the garden. You can come if you want, but don't make it awkward like you did just now."

"How did I make it awkward? By telling you how I really feel?"

"Please, I know this is all just part of you plan."

"What do you mean?" He got a hurt look on his face.

"Your plan so you win this 'game'. You don't really love me, you probably don't even like me. You just want to turn me into one of your goblins!" Sarah's blush turned from embarrassment to anger. Tears filled her eyes as she stormed off. She didn't want to believe, she wanted to go home. But there was something she saw in Jareth, something like truth.

"That's not fair Sarah," Jareth whispered as he watched her leave.


	17. Sixteen Chocolate Bars

"Miss Queen, what is that?" A little goblin asked. Sarah had been sitting on Jareth's throne munching on a chocolate bar she had found locked up in the kitchen. Jareth probably locked it up to keep it safe from anyone else's stomach, but Sarah enjoyed eating his food so she picked the lock and took it for herself.

"This is a chocolate candy bar. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"No…King doesn't let us eat sugar, and if he does it's only a little bit."

"Well that's not fair, are you guys allergic to chocolate?"

"Not that I know of." A small group of goblins began to congregate around Sarah. They had a feeling that they might get a taste of that yummy looking candy bar. They were right. It was a little over ten minutes before Sarah came running out of the room and slamming the door behind her. She kept her back against the door and started screaming for Jareth.

It took Jareth awhile to find where her screaming was coming from because of the maze of stairs. His panic made it even harder to find his way through the tangle.

"What! What is it!" Jareth asked out of breath.

"Are the goblins aloud to have chocolate?"

"No! Oh no…no no no…you didn't give them _chocolate_ did you?" Jareth eyes grew wide with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Maybe."

"What's behind that door?"

"Chaos."

Jareth pondered this for a minute. "And where did you get the chocolate from?"

"Well that's a funny story. You see, I was bored and I came across a locked cabinet. My curiosity got the best of me and-"

"Just stop talking Sarah. There's only one way to fix this."

"What's that?"

"Put them all in separate rooms and lock them there until their sugar rush is over and they pass out."

"How are you going to catch them all? They're all over that room, some of them were even on the ceiling."

"The…ceiling? Never mind, and there's no _me_ about it. This is all yours, you gave them my chocolate, you can catch them." He began to walk away when Sarah risked stepping away from the door the to grab his sleeve.

"Please help me Jareth, I haven't asked you for anything."

"Ha! You ask me every day to go home."

"That's different, just please help me with this."

"Fine, just do what I do." He grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her into the room in a matter of seconds. Locking the door he surveyed the bouncing goblins. Sarah had been right, some of them were on the ceiling. One familiar looking orange goblin scurried by his feet and he bent down and scooped it up quickly.

"Should we start with the small ones first?" Sarah eyed Jareth as he smooshed the orange fluff to his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we should do that. Pick up a few and follow me." Both he and Sarah grabbed all the small goblins that rushed by them. Both with arms full of goblin matter they hurried out and into a passageway lined with doors. They put two into each rooms and ran back to the throne room. They continued to do this until there was just two goblins left.

"Alright, almost done. I have to say Jareth, you didn't do half bad."

"What is the hidden message behind that statement?"

"I was excepting you to sit and watch me dart around the place while making fun of me."

"I'm offended, you asked me to help so I helped. I would never lie to you Sarah."

"I'm beginning to see that-oh!" One goblin ran between Sarah's feet and she fell to her knees to grab him. She held onto his feet and pulled him over to pick him up. She lodged him in between her left arm and side. Jareth and Sarah began to chase around the other goblin. It wasn't long before their paths crossed and they crashed into each other. Jareth stumbled backwards while Sarah fell onto the floor with an _oof._

"I'm so sorry dear, are you all right?" He picked her up with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, luckily my butt broke my fall," Sarah giggled. The free goblin sauntered up to Jareth to turn herself in. Before he picked her up through, Jareth looked down at Sarah. The goblins looked away awkwardly as the two locked was so close she could feel his breath.

"Sarah, you are just hell in high heels, aren't you?"


	18. Seventeen Bubble Baths

It's so hard to write in Ludo-speak D: Sorry if I kind of screwed it up.

* * *

><p>Sarah watched as a frog jumped into a puddle. She was sitting on a bench in the middle of her garden with Ludo and Sir Didymus. Hoggle couldn't make it to their little outing because Jareth had put him to work. Sarah begged and begged, but Jareth just walked away busy toying with the goblins.<p>

"How do you deal with Jareth?" Sarah sighed as she missed the company of her friend.

"We don't, why do you think we live outside the castle."

"We miss Sawah." Ludo sulked, "Jaweth don't wike us coming."

"Is that why I haven't seen you guys in forever?"

"Yes, he said that we could come anytime we want when you decided to stay here."

"_If_ I decided to stay."

"That's what I tried to tell him, but do you think he listens to me?" Sir Didymus snorted.

"He can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Awl the time." Ludo corrected her.

"What is that Ludo?" The three snapped up their heads and saw Jareth coming towards them, one eyebrow raised at the conversation.

"N-nofing." Ludo stuttered.

"Sarah, you presence is requested." Jareth said with a bit of disgust in his voice. "I don't know why these goblins like you so much."

"Because I'm nicer to them then you are." She stood up and glared at him, still mad about the Hoggle incident. "Who requested me?"

"Marcy, she's in the blue bathroom. Her kid won't take a bath and she's hoping you'll convince him to."

"I didn't think goblins took baths."

"Not very often. Hurry up before he starts streaking through the castle."

"Yes Master," she replied in a sarcastic tone. "I'll see you guys later!" She waved good bye and headed towards the stair cases. She looked around and tried to figure out what stair case would lead to the blue bathroom. She _could_ ask Jareth…but she was still holding her grudge. She began to try random doors when she heard the padding of little feet behind her. Sure enough, the baby goblin was wobbly running through the castle, luckily still in his diaper. He disappeared behind a door and Sarah followed after, only to stop in her tracks at the sight she opened up to. The baby had made the mistake of going into a room that Jareth was in. In a matter of seconds he had scooped him up and put on an arrogant smile taunting Sarah.

"Look who failed at their job." He teased.

"I would have gotten him…"

"When?"

"Just drop it Jareth." She put too much spite in her words and immediately felt awful, but Jareth didn't even bat an eyelash. By now, it seemed, he had gotten used to her temper changes.

"Alright, if you insist." He handed her the baby and walked past. In an instant the baby chomped down on Sarah's arm and was dropped to the ground to run free again.

"Jareth, stop him!" Sarah yelled as the baby slipped past him and waddled down the hallway.

"I was figuring you would eventually get him." He belittled. He stopped the baby by hooking his foot underneath the rim of its diaper and pulled him over. Picking him up he glanced at Sarah and decided against handing her the baby again. "How ever did you survive baby-sitting your brother?"

"My brother wasn't a little devil like this one!"

"That's why you wished him away," he said under his breath. Jareth carried the baby to the bathroom with Sarah right behind him. The mother goblin looked surprised to see Jareth, but didn't seem to mind the fact that the baby behaved while being bathed.

"So even the children are afraid of you?" Sarah asked while they waited for the bath to be over.

"No, they just know to respect the king. You wouldn't bite your President, would you?"

"I guess not. After this, would you mind taking me out of the castle for a bit? I get bored looking at the same walls for long periods of time."

"Why don't you just change rooms then."

"I'm afraid I might get lost and never be able to return home."

"Maybe that's my plan." Jareth gave a mock evil laugh as Sarah glared at him. She hit him lightly in the arm and snorted.

"Please, you would miss me after awhile and have to come looking for me."

"You have a point." He threw a towel to the mother and looked down at Sarah. "I think tonight would be perfect for a midnight walk. Care to join me?"

"I'd love that." Sarah looked up at him and smiled, totally forgetting about the Hoggle incident.

* * *

><p>Lovejareth: I managed to finish this one up quickly so you wouldn't have to wait. I hate making my readers wait :)<p> 


	19. Eighteen Beautiful Nightmares

"Sarah?" Jareth murmured as he stroked her hair. They were in a Victorian decorated room sitting on a loveseat with Sarah resting her head in Jareth's lap.

"Yes?" She looked up at him and toyed with the jewels on his outfit.

"Are you happy that you've stayed?"

"Of course, I thought you knew that." She sat up and looked at him questionably. "Why?"

"I just love hearing you say that." He smiled at her then looked to the fireplace. "How many children do you want to see playing around by the fireplace? I say five."

"None, it's too dangerous. But I would prefer three. Three's a good number, not too many but they'll keep each other entertained."

"Five is a good number."

"Five's too many, unless of course you want to give birth to a few."

"I'll leave that up to you dear, you'd be better at it anyway."

"Thanks," she snorted.

"What should we do tomorrow? How about a picnic in a park, or we could play a mind game with the goblins. You know how I love to do that."

"How about designing a nursery?" Sarah said quietly.

"Or…that," Jareth looked down at her and realized she was being serious. "Are you-"

"Yes," she smiled and nodded.

"But how?"

"Um…"

"I mean, we weren't even trying!"

"Does it matter? We're having a baby!" She giggled and kissed him.

"What should we name him? Or her? Oh, and the nursery! What one do you want to use? There's about three of them that are still completely furnished throughout the castle. When should we tell everyone else? You'll probably want to hold a baby shower and tell your parents and then they'll want to come down and see the baby. Oh! We're having a baby! I'm so excited!"

"Jareth breath, we still have nine months to get everything ready." Sarah placed a hand on him to calm him down.

"That just spoiled my mood, nine months is much too long."

"Actually it's more like eight and a half. I didn't find out I was pregnant until a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" Jareth's face fell a little.

"I was waiting for the perfect time, I wasn't actually supposed to tell you tonight, but the baby subject came up and all…"

"What if we have twins? Or triplets? Should we put them all in the same nursery?" Jareth was back to planning. Sarah sighed and stood up. She placed a hand on her stomach and-

"NOOO!" Sarah shot up as she awoke from the dream. She covered her mouth out of embarrassment afraid someone heard her, but no one came. She looked out the window and saw it was still dark out, so she went to the windowsill and let the cool midnight air wash over her. "I hope that never happens," she whispered to herself. "I don't want to get fat."

Little did Sarah know that Jareth was in the room next to her waking up from the same dream. Both of his eyes flew open. He stared at the ceiling until his heartbeat slowed down and he could make out what was real and what was a dream. He slowly got up and went to the window. He looked out at the starry night and shook off the dream. "What a nightmare. I'll be old and she'll get fat, then she'll give birth and I'll get fat!"

"Jareth?" He leaned out his window and saw Sarah sitting in her windowsill. "What was that about getting fat?"

"Nothing dear, go back to sleep."

"Why are you up?" She asked, not moving a muscle.

He sighed and crawled into the window knowing that she would never let him sleep until he told her. "I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"Little creatures," he closed his mouth, not ready to reveal anymore.

"Oh? I had a nightmare, too."

"What was yours about?"

"Little monstrosities." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you more details, only if _you_ tell _me_ more."

"You first, your nightmare sounds more interesting."

"Jareth, you know who's going to win this. Just cough it up."

Jareth sigh and gave in. He told her about his dream and her eyes widened when she found out they had the same one. She told him hers and they shared what they felt about the dream. They stared at each other as they digested the new facts they learned.

"Let's never have children." Jareth finally said.

"Deal," she said quickly.

* * *

><p>~Love is a beautiful nightmare~ I don't know where I heard this passage or if my mind mushed together two different ones, but I thought it was pretty and tried to incorporate it into the story. :D<p> 


	20. Nineteen Immovable Objects

A/N: Sorry, this was supposed to be updated yesterday but I couldn't log into my account :/ but here it is! Only 3 more chapters left!

* * *

><p>"Where is it!" Jareth screamed as he walked into his bedroom.<p>

"Over there your highness." A servant goblin pointed.

"Why is it over there? I put it over here!"

"Maybe you misplaced it-"

"Nonsense, they always go in the closet. Why are they not in the closet!"

"Maybe if you picked them up and put them in there they would be." Sarah causally said as she walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe. She had been walking down the hallway when she heard the ruckus.

"It was you wasn't it?" Jareth glared at her.

"What on earth would possess me to move a pair of your boots a few feet away from the closet?"

"I don't know why you do half the things you do!"

"So you're calling me stupid?" She stood straight and returned the glare.

"I never said that."

"Now you're calling me a liar?"

"No!"

"I see, this whole time I thought you liked me you really just thought I was a stupid liar."

"Sarah…" Jareth pleaded.

"Nope, I don't want to hear it," she tried to hid her smile, but it broke loose and she began laughing. Jareth froze and stared at her. "Darn it Jareth, why must you act so pathetic? I was just kidding," she went over to him and hugged him, but he stayed frozen. "But seriously, I didn't move your boots." She walked out of the room and he looked to his servant.

"Why must she play these games?"

"Maybe it's her way of showing that she likes you."

"No, I think it's her main source of entertainment."

_**Later:**_

"What the hell!" Jareth yelled as he walked into the library. There, sitting on a desk, were the pair of boots that had mysteriously moved from his closet. A goblin came running up behind him hearing his King yell. "Bring me Sarah," Jareth growled.

"I'm already here," she came out from behind a bookshelf thumbing through a paperback. "What do you-why are those here?" She looked quizzically at the boots then back at Jareth.

"Why don't you tell me."

"Do I look like a boot whisperer?"

"Sarah, if you're bored I can find you something better to do than moving my boots."

"But I'm not moving them! They weren't here when I came in. If they were I would have put them back in your closet."

Jareth searched her face for a twitch or a small smile but found none. "Take these back," he handed the goblin the pair and continued on.

_**Later:**_

Sarah and Jareth walked to the dining room. When he opened the door he quickly pulled her back out and slammed it.

"What are you doing?" She tried to loosen his grip, but he wasn't letting go.

"They're there," he whispered.

"Who? Jareth, you're kind of freaking me out."

"The boots! The the same pair from earlier."

"Maybe they're haunted," she finally broke free and went into the room. Sure enough, sitting right next to the main course, were the boots. "That's odd," she went over to them and picked them up.

"Give them to me," Jareth had walked up behind her.

"Don't sneak up on me," she handed him the boots and he disappeared for a few minutes.

"What did you do with them?"

"I threw them outside." That ended the boot conversation.

_**Later:**_

Sarah was ready for bed when she heard Jareth's scream come from his bathroom. It sounded unnatural and a tad girly so she figured she'd better go check on him. He had crouched up on the bathroom counter staring at the bathtub with his shoes off and his shirt half-way undone. Sarah followed his gaze and saw a pair of familiar boots.

"I threw them _outside_ Sarah." He hissed.

"Maybe someone brought them back for you."

"Why would they put them in my bathtub!"

Sarah couldn't think of an answer for that. When she finally coaxed him down she took him to the kitchen and made him a cup of hot chocolate. While her back was turned he added a few drops of brandy in it.

"I'm going to put them back in your closet."

"No! They'll watch me sleep."

"Jareth you're being a child. What would you rather me do with them?"

"Burn them." She looked to see if he was kidding, but he wasn't.

"If that's what you really want…"

"More than anything in the world. Well, beside you."

"Must you always say something cheesy?" She sighed as she walked out of the room.

_**Much later:**_

Sarah was able to get him to bed. When she was gone he turned on the light to check his closet. The pair of boots were nowhere to be seen. He sighed in bliss as he imagined the boots burning in the fireplace. When he looked out the window, though, he froze. There they were. As he stood there he figured something out. He ran to Sarah's room and pointed at her.

"It _was_ you!"

"Huh?" She sat up and looked at him. "Oh, the boots? Took you long enough." She smiled.

"Are you trying to make me crazy?"

"I never thought about that, but now that you mention it…"

"Sarah!"

"I was bored!"

"So you terrorize me?"

"You put me in a labyrinth."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"It wasn't a mind game."

"Wasn't it?"

"…No."

"Wasn't it?" She squinted her eyes and smirked. Jareth realized he had, yet again, lost. She got a serious look on her face when she asked, "Do you still want to marry me?"

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts now."

She paused and felt a wave of sadness. "Really?"

"Nope!" He smirked.

"What's it going to take for you not wanting to marry me?"

"Murder."

"I can arrange that," she laughed evilly, all seriousness gone again.

* * *

><p>I think my subconscious was thinking about the squeaky boots episode of Spongebob when I wrote this XD<p> 


	21. Twenty Guests ADancing

A/N: For all of you confused about why Sarah seems so bipolar through the chapters, let me remind you: these are all one-shots. Each chapter is a separate story though some may seem like they have connections to each other.

* * *

><p>Sarah looked around the banquet hall. She had never seen it this full before. Jareth had told her to dress up for dinner tonight because he was throwing a ball this evening. Apparently, he throws random ones a lot. She played with the ruffles on her skit, not quite sure where she should sit. Hearing someone call her name she looked up to see Jareth waving her over to a long table lined with empty wine bottles. Also sitting at the table were her friends Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. She joined her friends and ate in peace until the musicians took their spots and began the music. Everyone had gotten up with a partner and was dancing-even Hoggle and Ludo who brought their own dates-except Sarah. Feeling obligated to at least stand, she went to a far wall near the dance floor and watched the group of swirling colors.<p>

"Would you like to danssse dear?" Jareth slide up next to Sarah and held out his arm. Seeing an empty wine bottle in his hand she shook her head, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Oh comes on now, I won't not going to killz you." He giggled at his failed attempt at a proper sentence structure. Sarah sighed and took his arm.

"Only _one_ dance." She reminded him. He agreed and threw the bottle over his shoulder, a loud tinkling crash followed. Sarah just shook her head and tried to keep him on his feet. Least to say, the dance was both ungraceful and painful. All throughout the dance (which Sarah preferred to call a stumbling canter) he had stepped on her foot enough times that it worried her that it might be broken, and he kept leaning heavily to his left thinking the world was tilting without him. As the music began to die down he put his head on her shoulder, mumbled something about throw up, and passed out for a few seconds. By the time Sarah got her footing he woke up.

"Oh dears, did I do that?" He giggled. Sarah pulled him back to the long table grumbling about drunken babies and how where they supposed to run a country drunk. When he flopped down he reached for another glass of wine, but Sarah had quickly moved anything to do with alcohol away from his grasp. He shrugged and laid his head down, passing out again, only this time he didn't wake up.

Grumbling again about drunken fools ruining her night she got Ludo and Hoggle to help her drag Jareth back to his room. Sir Didymus was much too busy with the ladies. They threw him on his bed and Ludo and Hoggle left to go back to the ball. Sarah looked down at him, he was face down on the bed still dressed. She pulled off his boots, coat, and vest and started to untuck his shirt which caused him to giggle. Quickly stopping and deciding that was enough, she pulled the blanket over him and went to her own room to get ready for bed. Even though she could still hear the music going she was too tired to tread back down there.

The next morning she passed by Jareth's room and heard him throwing up. Going in she saw his head in a trash can and his hair a complete mess.

"Jareth…do you want me to get you something?"

"Go away," he moaned. She stayed for a few more second, but he looked up at her and she knew she'd better get out of the room.

It wasn't until around dinner time when she saw Jareth again. He looked fresh and new, the previous image completely erased.

"Good morning Sarah."

"It's afternoon."

"Whatever, do you feel like dancing?"

"What? Last time I danced with you you crushed my feet and-"

"I know and I'm sorry. But this time will be better, I promise." He came over to her and lead her to the ball room. This time it was completely empty except for the band. When they got to the dance area the band began to play a soft melody. To Sarah's surprise Jareth actually danced pretty well. It reminded her of the first time he held her like this and they danced in her dream. Sarah's eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Oh dear, I didn't break your foot last night did I?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that…I'm going to miss you." When she looked up their faces were an inch apart. Her breath caught in her throat when he leaned even closer and whispered,

"Then don't leave me."


	22. Twenty One Nights Alone?

Today was the day. For twenty one days Sarah had been put through Jareth's crap, some of it more irritating than others. Today was the day she would go home and forget he ever existed. Or would she? She wandered around the castle for a bit, not sure what she was doing. Was she going home as soon as she asked, or would it be later tonight? First things first, she had to locate Jareth.

"Why now of all days must you play hide-and-seek?" Sarah mumbled to herself. She ended up in a courtyard filled with strong smelling flowers and a crystal clear pond. Looking down into the water she saw multiply koi fish swimming and enjoying life. Watching them be free in the pond without a worry in the world made her feel sick and confused. No matter what she did, she would never be free like them. If she stayed with Jareth he would be breathing down her neck constantly, and if she went home she would have her parents watching over every little thing she did. Looking around and not seeing Jareth she decided to head to the library to kill some time. It wasn't long before she heard footprints on the hardwood floor.

"There you are Sarah." Jareth said in a low, much more mature than usual, voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you, I'd thought you'd gone and left early."

Without looking up from her book she replied, "I was searching for you but I thought you went and hid so I couldn't go back."

"I would never do that, I just slept in a little longer than normal. Today wasn't anything...special for me."

"Well it is for me."

"That's what I figured," he sighed. He left the room for a few minutes and came back with a black box in one hand and one of his crystal balls in the other. He placed both down in front of her on a coffee table.

"I'm going to leave you alone for about a half hour, that should give you enough time to decide. If you want to stay open the box, but if you want to go home all you'll have to do is pick up the crystal, close your eyes, and think of 'll never have to see me or this place again."

"So it's one or the other..." Now she had placed the book down and was staring at the two objects.

"Not both. Just remember Sarah...if you do stay you won't be confined to this castle. I'm not that cruel. I'll leave you now, when I come back you'll either be here or back home." He took a pause as he decided on a final sentence. "Goodbye Sarah, you're the only girl that's ever stolen my heart...I just wanted you to know that. I hope whatever path you choose, it'll find you well."

As he was heading towards the door she said, "You're the most arrogant Goblin King I've ever met, who also just happens to be wildly attractive. Just thought I would let you know." He didn't answer her, or even acknowledge she spoke, but a small sad smile flirted across his lips.

**_lllllllllll_**

Ten minutes had gone by when Sarah stood up and began pacing back and forth. The pros and cons spun around in her head and began to make her so dizzy she had to sit back down or risk passing out. If she stayed she could be with her friends but if she left would she be able to see them through the mirror like usual? How would she explain to her parents where she had been for the last twenty-one days? That alone gave her a major headache. She would never be able to function a normal life if she went back, always have the what ifs in the back of her mind. Would she ever find a man like Jareth in her world? Did she even want to find another man like Jareth? Thinking about two Jareths changed her headache into a migraine.

So far her friends down here outweighed the amount of friends in her world, but her friend's here weren't people so would that be a fair comparison? And what about the whole queen thing? She wasn't fit to be a babysitter, let alone a queen.

"Oh the choices, Jareth should really be here. Or my dad. But which one do I want more?" She mumbled to herself as she looked back and forth between the two objects. She closed her eyes and covered her ears as she ran a slide show through her head.

She looked at the clock and swallowed, it was five minutes before Jareth would enter. she had made her final-and maybe fatal-decision. Her shaky hand picked up the object of choice...

Jareth had never strayed far from the library doors. Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle were farther away worrying themselves. Jareth's servant goblins kept trying to lure him to a chair, but he stayed pacing in front of the doors. As soon as the hands on the clock told him a half hour was up he was going to rush in.

"Sawah stay, wont she?" Ludo looked at Jareth with pleading eyes. "Wight?"

"Maybe...no, she'll go home. That's where she's been wanting to go this whole time." Jareth convinced himself of the worst. He began to brood and his servant's scuttled around him. He looked back at the clock, ten more seconds. He placed his hand on the door knobs, five more seconds. He took in a deep breath, one more...

"Sarah...you stayed." His mouth hung opened when he opened the doors, expecting to see a cold empty room, but instead he saw her standing by the fire place with a shiny diamond ring on her finger.

"Only because I wanted to finish that book." She smiled at him. He came towards her and swooped her up into a kiss that shocked her, but that didn't stop her from returning it with equal passion.

"Oh yuck," Hoggle said as he waddled in along with all the other goblins. Sarah would have ran over to them, but she was much too happy inside Jareth's embrace. She looked up and saw something in his eyes that made her smile, true happiness.

* * *

><p>AN: There's one more chapter after this, the epilogue! Don't expect it too soon though, I don't know what I'm going to do for it.


	23. Epilogue

"So?" Sarah twirled her now short hair around her finger and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Will it make you happy?"

"Of course it will silly!"

"Then fine, go put a bookshelf in the kid's room."

"Thank you!" She squealed in happiness and kissed Jareth on the forehead.

"But when he pulls it down on himself or climbs up and falls, I'm blaming you."

"…Y-you don't really thing he would do that…" She stopped and a frightened look grew on her face.

Jareth snorted and laughed at her paranoia. "No, he's my kid so he should be smarter than that."

"_Should _be? On second thought the baby really doesn't need a bookshelf, he can't even read yet."

"Oh Sarah, you always change your mind so much." He sighed and ushered for a servant to come in and take away the dinner dishes. He looked over to Sarah. She was staring down at her hands with a look of worry across her face. Ever since little Gabe was born four months ago Sarah's mother hen come rushing out with childproof locks, soap for sensitive skin, toys bigger than the kids whole body to reduce choking hazards, and those little plastic wall socket covers that Jareth found particularly irritating and pointless. If the kid really wanted to, all he'd have to do is get his nail underneath it and pop it out.

"I'm going to go check on the baby, you can have my dessert if you want."

"You're going to make me fat dear; you always skip your dessert to check Gabe. He's fine, the babysitter is with him and if anything went wrong she wou-"

"Jareth, let me check on my own child!" She turned around and glared at him. He froze in place and held his breath until she stormed out of the room. Lately her mood swings have gotten worse and the lack of sleep from Gabe didn't seem to be helping. He sighed and followed her to his son's room. He found the two in the rocking chair, Sarah telling him a story and Gabe looking up at her memorized by her face. He leaned against the doorframe and Sarah looked up at him.

"Jareth…there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that dear?"

"Well…don't freak out okay?"

"When have I ever freaked out?"

Sarah gave him a flat look, "All the time. But, how would you feel if we ended up with another baby?"

"Why?" Jareth stood up and a serious look grew on his face.

"Well…."

"That explains the mood swings," he whispered under his breath to keep it out of her hearing. His smile appeared and he came towards her. "That's wonderful dear! We'll have to set up another nursery. How long have you known?"

"Just a week or two," she looked away from him out the window.

"Okay, so that puts us with a little over eight months to prepare. Darling, why so glum?"

"It's just…what if Gabe gets jealous or feels neglected because we have a new baby?"

"He'll learn to understand, and it's not like we're going to keep him locked up in his room when the baby comes."

"Yeah, I suppose worrying is just another symptom of the pregnancy." She looked up at Jareth again and smiled. "I hope it's a girl this time."

He smile disappeared, "I want another boy."

"Well I want a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Twenty dollars it's a girl."

**Nine Months Later:**

"She's beautiful," Jareth whispered leaning over the crib to see his new baby girl. Sarah was resting in the bed nearby watching the glow of pride coming off Jareth.

"I like the name Seraphina," she suggested when he came over to sit on the bed with her.

"It fits her," he nodded. "When are you parents coming to see her?"

"Sometime next week, they promised to bring my book."

"What book?"

Sarah turned away from her daughter and looked at Jareth with laughter in her eyes. "Which one do you think?"

"Labyrinth? You still have that old thing?" He gave a throaty chuckle picturing his daughter reading it as she got older.

"Maybe someday she'll find her own Goblin King who'll fall in love with her," Sarah mused.

"Maybe…" Jareth put his arm around her, placing a kiss on her forehead. They watched as their son, Gabe, came in. He looked at the new baby and all her new things and the attention she was getting from _his_ parents. He flopped on the ground, turned his tear stained face to his parents, and said his first words.

"That's not fair!"

"NO!" Jareth screamed inside his head, "HE TOOK AFTER HIS MOTHER!"

* * *

><p>This is the first time I've finished a long running story that was more than three chapters! *sniff* I'm honestly going to miss it. I want to thank all of you readers who have stuck with me through the odd update times (sorry about that) and rather strange chapters.<p>

~Bon voyage mes amis~


End file.
